The present invention relates generally to the packaging industry. More particularly, the invention relates to a fastener with a slider for use in a recloseable package.
Plastic packages are popular for storing food products and other items. Recloseable packages that can be securely closed and reopened are particularly popular due to their ability to maintain freshness of the food stored in the package and/or to minimize leakage into and out of the package. Thus, recloseable packages are very common, especially in the food industry. Recloseable packages are typically made to be recloseable via the use of a recloseable feature such as a resealable adhesive seal or a recloseable zipper. Recloseable zippers can be opened and closed either by pressure or by the use of an auxiliary slider mechanism. These packages are used one at a time by consumers and large numbers of these packages are also used by businesses to package items that are then sold to consumers. An example of a business that uses a large number of these packages is a food producer and packer. For example, nuts, candy, snacks, salt, cheese, other food and non-food products can be packed in these packages by form, fill and seal machines and sold to consumers.
For a variety of reasons, including difficulty in closing the zipper, some consumers prefer an easier way to open and close the zippers on these packages. As a result, zipper packages with the slider to open and close the zipper have become popular with consumers. Product manufacturers, however, have rarely used the zipper with slider in their form, fill and seal machines because there has not been a way to assemble and accumulate the zippers with sliders in a configuration that can be easily and quickly fed to the form, fill and seal machines. A need therefore exists for an efficient method and apparatus for providing products within a recloseable package. Additionally, a need exists for a fastener with slider thereon that can easily and efficiently be used in the manufacture of recloseable bags.
In one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fastener arrangement for use in manufacturing recloseable bags. The fastener arrangement comprises a first fastener connected to a second fastener. Each of the fasteners comprise a male track with a male profile, a female track with a female profile and a slider. The male and female profiles are releasably engageable to each other. The slider is slidably mounted to the fastener for movement between a closed position and an open position. The male and female profiles are engaged to each other while the slider is in the closed position. The male and female profiles are disengaged from each other in response to movement of said slider from the closed position to the open position. The first fastener may be connected in line with the second fastener. Additionally, the first fastener may be connected to the second fastener such that the male and female tracks of the first fastener are substantially parallel to the male and female tracks of the second fastener.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a sheet of zippers for use in manufacturing recloseable packages. The sheet of zippers comprises a first zipper releasably connected to a second zipper. The first zipper and the second zipper both have a male track with a male profile, a female track with female profile and a slider. The male and female profiles are releasably engageable to each other. The slider is slidably mounted to the zipper for movement between a closed position and an open position. The male and female profiles are engaged to each other while the slider is in the closed position. The male and female profiles are disengaged from each other in response to movement of the slider from the closed position to the open position. The first zipper and second zipper may have a length approximately equal to a length of the recloseable package. The first zipper is releasably adhered to the second zipper with a releasable adhesive or with a releasable seal. The first zipper may be connected to the second zipper such that the male and female tracks of the first zipper are substantially parallel to the male and female tracks of the second zipper. Each of the zippers may further comprise a first fin extending downward from the male profile and a second fin extending downward from the female profile. The first zipper may be connected to the second zipper by releasably adhering one of the fins of the first zipper to one of the profiles of the second zipper.
In a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a zipper arrangement for use in manufacturing recloseable bags. The zipper arrangement comprises a male track with a male profile, a female track with a female profile and a plurality of sliders. The male and female profiles are releasably engageable to each other. The plurality of sliders are slidably mounted to the engageable male and female tracks for movement between a closed position and an open position. The male and female profiles are engaged to each other while the slider is in the closed position. The male and female profiles are disengaged from each other in response to movement of said slider from said closed position to said open position. One of the sliders is positioned in a length of the male and female track corresponding to a length of one of the recloseable bags.
In a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing recloseable packages. The method comprises providing a first wall panel opposing a second wall panel, positioning a zipper with a slider between the first and second wall panels, adhering a first profile of the zipper to the first wall panel, forming a first and a second side seal in the web to define a first and a second sidewall of the package, adhering the second profile of the zipper to the second wall panel at the mouth, and cutting the side seal to separate adjacent packages. The method may further include feeding a zipper arrangement between the wall panels before positioning the zipper. The zipper arrangement comprises a continuous male track and a continuous female track with a plurality of sliders. Alternatively, the method may further include feeding a sheet of zippers with sliders between the wall panels before positioning the zipper. The sheet of zippers comprises a plurality of zippers releasably adhered to each other. The method may further include filling the package with a product.